No More Nightmares
by booksaremyonlyfriends
Summary: Jasper Dent can finally sleep without having to worry about another horrifying nightmare thanks to Connie and her womanly charm. Lemmons. What I wish had happened after reading I Hunt Killers by Barry Lyga


Jazz woke up sweating. He always did after this dream. This one was new, different. Another nightmare to add to the roster. With an aggressive push he swung his legs over the side of his bed trying to suck in as much air as his lungs would allow. This dream was probably the worst of them all. This dream, had Connie. Billy had her, she was tied to a chair with a fresh handkerchief shoved into her mouth to prevent her screams from being heard. It really wasn't necessary Connie was sitting silently as Billy slowly sawed off her fingers one by one. Connie's eyes pleaded with Jazz but all he could do was watch in morbid fascination. With a breathy laugh Billy turned to Jazz with a knife laying across his open palm. Jazz's heart started to beat faster and faster yet he held his composure. His breath caught as he felt the familiar grip of the knight slide into its rightful place between his fingers. In his mind he screamed at himself to stop approaching Connie. He willed himself with all he had to stop but his body would not and could not comply. Soon the distance between them was no more and he let the knife hover over the hand that Billy hadn't yet disfigured. Horrifically slowly he started sawing her fingers off one by one. The only difference was this time she didn't sit quietly, now she screamed and tried desperately to kick out her legs as tears spilled over her lower lashes down her cheek. "Jazz, it's time." Billy said with a hint of sympathy in his southern drawl. Then, Jazz woke up feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Jazz spent the rest of the night driving around Lobo's Nod in his jeep with the windows down. He knew there was no way in hell he was falling back asleep tonight.

Once the sun rose completely and other vehicles joined Jazz on the road he figured it would be an appropriate time to text Connie and ask her to meet him at the hideout. Within minutes he received a response. "**Sure sweet thing but only if you bring breakfast. ;)" **Jazz couldn't hold back his smile as he drove over to the McDonald s and grabbed his and Connie's breakfast.

To his surprise, she actually beat him to the hideout. When he swung the door open she was already lounging in the bean bag chair reading some celebrity magazine. "Oh how kind of you to finally show up. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to leave a lady waiting?" She said lacking none of her usual sass. "How could I have been so rude? I will forever try to earn your forgiveness." Jazz said with a bow. Quirking her brow, Connie stood up and gave Jazz a visual once over. "Did you have another nightmare?" Connie asked. Just then Jazz caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the window and was a little shocked by the reflection. There were fading purple and blue bags that hung heavily below his eyes and his cheeks looked pale and startling next to his tiered hazel eyes and disheveled black hair. With a shrug he told Connie about the dream. She didn't look surprised, she didn't look scared, she remained neutral throughout the entire speech. Not until Connie put her thumb under Jazz's chin and turned his face towards her did he realize he hadn't been able to look her in the eyes.

Jazz expected her to try and reassure him and tell him that dreams don't always mean something. Instead, once she caught his eyes she slowly pressed her lips to his. There was the spark that was always there but this time there was something more. Something urgent. Jazz's hands were cupping her cheeks but as the kiss deepened they moved down along her shoulders then came to rest gently on her hips. Connie grasped Jazz's hands and slid them up to her breasts. For a moment the kiss stopped. Jazz stood there with his palms open over her breasts, but he didn't pull them away. Connie decided he needed a little nudge. She placed her hands over his and cupped them against her. Jazz's eyes slowly opened as a pained moan escaped his lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and she felt his breath quicken. Connie put her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist. Jazz had never let it get this far. Their kisses became slow and long, like they had all the time in the world. Slowly and gingerly Jazz lied Connie down onto the bean bag chair and pressed himself on top of her never breaking the kiss. Connie was able to wiggle Jazz's shirt off before he stopped. Abruptly he pulled back from the kiss and let his mouth hover just above hers. She knew he wanted this, wanted her. The bulge in his pants was evident enough pressed against her thigh. "What's wrong baby?" She whispered. "I can't...we...I don't think I can do this." He moaned lifting himself off of her another inch. "Do you trust me?" She said with her lips pressed against his ear. He kissed her in response as they rolled over so that she was on top of him. Very slowly and tenderly she started trailing kisses from his mouth down along his jawline then across his broad chest. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. Connie had never felt like she needed him more than in this moment so she stripped off her shorts and t-shirt leaving her in nothing but her lacy white bra and matching panties. Jazz's eyes were wide as he watched Connie's body while she worked off her bra. Once it was removed he inhaled sharply but didn't tell her to stop. Connie had never felt more beautiful than in that moment because of the way Jazz was looking at her. She helped him slip off the rest of his clothes until there was nothing but skin left between them. Jazz slipped Connie's hand into his as she dominated the situation. She straddled his hips and they both gasped. Jazz tipped his head back and practically growled as Connie started rocking her hips. Within a few minutes they found their rhythm together and the hideout was filled with heat and moaning. Jazz had started off nervous but any anxiety was now gone as he pulled her close to him and kissed her neck and nibbled her shoulder. "Jazz...are..you..almost..." she trailed off between breaths. Then just moments later her body was flooded with euphoria, Jazz flung his head back against the bean bag chair and moaned. It was a deep anamalistic sound that made Connie's climax even more satisfying. For a few moments once their bodies stopped writhing and rocking they kissed. Connie couldn't remember who started it and she didn't care. He put his hands around the back of her neck and held her lips against his as he gently caressed her tongue with his. Once they broke the kiss Jazz kept his eyes closed and smiled. A genuine, happy smile that he didn't wear often. He reached around her onto the floor and grabbed a blanket, draping it over them. Jazz rested his head against her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. They didn't say I love you, they didn't have to. They had finally conquered Jazz's biggest fear and Connie's greatest desire. The world didn't end, no one died. Everything was alright.

Jazz had never felt safer or more exposed than he did in that moment with his head on Connie's chest. He had finally shown Connie who he really is, without the charm, without the manipulation. This was him. This was Jazz. And she loved and accepted it. As Connie ran her fingers through his hair he finally let himself sleep; wrapped up in Connie's arms, he didn't have to worry about a nightmare.


End file.
